Warriors: The Beginning
by Chazzio
Summary: The new and improved version of my old storydeleted!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**SilverClan**

_**Leader**_

**-Forestrain-** An elegant blue-gray she-cat, gentle but firm when needed.

_**Deputy**_

**-Thornmask- **A big, but lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with a small gash in her right ear.

Apprentice: Willowpaw

_**Medicine Cat**_

**-Snowmask- **A small white furred she-cat, very kind.

Apprentice: Firepaw

**_Warriors_**

**-Greyclaw- **A big blue-gray she-cat, her front right paw is black due to her father.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

**-Blackfur-** A big all-black tom with a small white mark on his forehead.

Apprentice: Clawedpaw

**-Shadowclaw-** A huge gray-black tom, with a long battle scar down his back.

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

**-Smalltail- **A small brown she-cat with a tail that was bitten off by a dog, first known as Windtail.

Apprentice: Sandypaw

**-Treetail-** A strong brown tom with unusually bright blue eyes.

**-Leopardclaw- **A small yellow she-cat with flecks of black everywhere, giving her the name Leopardclaw.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

**-Sandpelt-** A big orange tom with one green eye and one blue eye, very friendly.

**_Apprentices_**

**-Mistpaw- **A medium sized silver-black she-cat with twinkling green eyes, Willowpaw & Rosepaw's sister.

**-Clawedpaw-** A small black she-cat with silver paws, Mistpaw's best Clan-Mate.

**-Willowpaw- **A small brownish-gold she-cat with long slender legs and tail, also Mistpaw and Rosepaw's sister.

­**-Brackenpaw- **A small brown tom with pointed ears and white front paws.

**-Sandypaw-** A sand colored she-cat with blue eyes.

**-Riverpaw-** A sleek blue-silver she-cat with a black stripe down her front right leg.

**-Firepaw-** A unusually small orange she-cat with blue eyes, also the Medicine Cat Apprentice.

**-Rosepaw- **A shy gold she-cat, Mistpaw's and Willowpaw's sister.

**_Queens_**

**-Goldenstream-** A beautiful golden-brown queen with amber eyes. About to come out of the nursery.

Kits: Mistpaw, Willowpaw, & Rosepaw. Also cares for the orphaned Sparrowkit.  
Mate: Treetail

**-Maskedheart-** A mysterious white and brown she-cat that came to SilverClan as Spottedfoot but spoke to the leader to change her name.

Kits: Fogkit, Leafkit.  
Mate: Unknown tom of a different Clan.

**_Kits_**

**-Fogkit- **A small grey and black she-cat. Her pelt color takes after her father.

Mother: Maskedheart  
Father: Unknown  
Siblings: Leafkit

**-Leafkit-** A small white and brown she-cat. Her pelt color takes after her mother.

Mother: Maskedheart  
Father: Unknown  
Siblings: Fogkit

**-Sparrowkit-** A small brown and black-flecked tom, an orphan who lost his mother at the battle of the Cliff Fall.

**_Elders_**

**-Brokenfoot-** A old brown tom that had to retire a bit early because of the battle of the Cliff Fall, he fell off the cliff but landed on a ledge and survived but still had a un-healable broken leg.

**WaterClan **

**_Leader_**

**-Wanderrain-** A big silver tom that is emotional but is firm on his decisions.

Apprentice: Streampaw

**_Deputy_**

**-Leafpelt-** A small brown she-cat that loves to blend into her surroundings while hunting.

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

**_Medicine Cat_**

**-Spottedpelt- **A wise small brown she-cat. Quick and loves to hide in shadows.

Apprentice: Treepaw

**_Warriors_**

**-Bravetail-** A big brown-orange tom with an unusually long black-tipped tail.

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

**-Leafheart-** A shy silver she-cat who is strong and loves to climb trees.

Apprentice: Spiritpaw

**-Silverstorm-** A silver she-cat with a fierce personality that is big and powerful.

**-Ambereyes-** A small brown and black-striped tabby tom with amber eyes.

**_Apprentices_**

**-Streampaw-** A silver-blue she-cat with piercing icy-blue eyes.

**-Eaglepaw-** A brown she-cat with white ears, her yellow eyes seem to bore a hole into other cats at times. Hawkpaw's sister.

**-Hawkpaw- **A roan tom that's fur goes into a feather pattern. Eaglepaw's brother.

**-Treepaw-**A small dark-brown tom with soft brown eyes. The Medicine Cat's Apprentice.

**_Queens_**

**-Blueheart-** A small blue-silver she-cat. About to come out of the nursery.

Kits: Eaglepaw, Hawkpaw. Cares for orphaned Spottedkit.  
Mate: Rocktail (now in HeartsClan)

**_Kits_**

­ 

**-Spottedkit-** A tiny brown and white kit, all siblings, father, and mother are dead.  
****

**_Elders_  
**

**-Jaggedear- **A small mouse-brown she-cat, her right ear was bitten of by a rat causing it to become ragged and it occasionally bleeds. Her warrior name was Mousepelt but because of the rat, she couldn't hear and it became infected so she had to retire early.

**FrostClan**

_**Leader**_

**-Grayrain-** A big gray and black-striped tom, very fierce in battle, occasionally merciless.

_**Deputy**_

**-Rippedpelt- **A big black tom with a scar on his left eye. Fought in the battle of the Cliff Fall.

**_Medicine Cat_**

**-Cedarheart- **A small brown-red she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**_Warriors_**

**-Terrestclaw-** A mean looking black-brown-red tom with a big gash down his front right leg.

**-Birchheart- **A white she-cat with blackish-brown flecks.

Apprentice: Windpaw

**-Foxfur-** A beautiful red-brown she-cat with a bushy white-tipped tail.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**-Silverpelt-** A silver she-cat with a black tipped tail.

Apprentice: Goldpaw

**-Hawktail-** A big brown-gold tom with huge silver eyes.

**_Apprentices_**

**-Windpaw-** A blue-silver tom that loves to be out in the wind.

**-Snowpaw-** A snow-white long-furred she-cat that loves to climb trees.

**-Goldpaw-** A she-cat with golden fur that sparkles in the sun.

**-Runningpaw- **A brown tom that runs extremely fast for his size and age. Leafpaw's brother

**-Leafpaw- **A small brown tom that is shy. The Medicine Cat's Apprentice. Runningpaw's brother.

_**Queens**_

**-Silverflower- **A silver she-cat with a black spot covering her right eye. About to come out of the nursery.

Kits: Runningpaw, Leafpaw.  
Mate: Hawktail

**-Bravespirit- **A brave russet-colored she-cat.

Kits: Blackkit, Gorsekit.  
Mate: Stonetail (Now in HeartsClan)

**_Kits_**

**­­-Blackkit-** An all black she-cat with a golden eye and a green eye.

**-Gorsekit- **A small brownish tom with one white paw.

**StormClan**

**_Leader_**

**-Ravenrain- **A black tom with fur that looks like feathers and has bright yellow, staring eyes.

Apprentice: Whitepaw

_**Deputy**_

**-Owlwing- **A brown she-cat with bright green eyes that loves to climb trees.

Apprentice: Steampaw

_**Medicine Cat**_

**-Robinfur-** A brown she-cat with a reddish-brown belly, giving Robinfur her name.

Apprentice: Autumnpaw

**_Warriors_**

**-Midnightpelt-** A big all black she-cat with white paws two huge eyes; one is ice blue the other is sea green.

Apprentice: Littlepaw

**-Stormytail-** A blue-silver tom that came to StormClan on the night of their biggest storm as Silverpaw, but because of the storm, they decide to change his name to Stormypaw, then to Stormytail.

Apprentice: Tallpaw

**-Swifttail-** A swift brown-white she-cat, one completely black paw.

Apprentice: Smallpaw

**-Cleareyes-** A silver she-cat with silver, almost opaque eyes.

**-Dappledtail- **A beautiful brown and white-gold she-cat.

_**Apprentices**_

**-Littlepaw-** A golden brown she-cat that has tiny paws for her age. Tallpaw's and Smallpaw's sister.

**-Tallpaw- **A dark-brown tom that is the tallest apprentice. Littlepaw's and Smallpaw's brother.

**-Smallpaw-** A small-tailed silver she-cat with huge green eyes. Tallpaw's and Littlepaw's sister.

**-Autumnpaw-** A pale white, with autumn-colored patches all-around.

**-Steampaw- **A gray-silver she-cat that can creep about in the shadows with out being heard.

**-Whitepaw- **A big white tom that occasionally teases younger cats.

_**Queens**_

**-Silverear-** A small white she-cat with a silver ear.

Kits: Littlepaw, Smallpaw, Tallpaw.  
Mate: Stormytail

_**Kits**_

**-Crowkit-** An all black tom with silver eyes.

_**Elders**_

**-Badgertail-** An old tom that was originally called Liontail until he got into a fight with a badger and got his tail ripped off.

**FlameClan**

_**Leader**_

**-Firerain- **A big orange she-cat with silver-green eyes.

Apprentice: Fangpaw

_**Deputy**_

**-Mudtail-** A big brownish-black tom with a long tail.

Apprentice: Dragonpaw

_**Medicine Cat**_

**-Silvermask- **A small silver she-cat with big ears.

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

_**Warriors**_

**-Meadowheart-** A small brown she-cat that is a fast runner.

Apprentice: Deerpaw

**-Silentwing-** A strong silver tom that seems like he's flying when he runs.

Apprentice: Hailpaw

**-Mahoganytail-** A reddish-brown she-cat with an extremely long tail.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**-Woodtail-** A dark-brown long-furred tom that is a bit cautious but can be mischievous.

**-Spiderclaw-** A black tom with really long, spindly legs that make him fast and hard to catch.

**-Whitetail-** A strong white-furred tom with ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Ebonypaw

_**Apprentices**_

**-Ebonypaw-** A strong black she-cat with green eyes.

**­­-Silverpaw-** A small grayish-silver she-cat with silver-green eyes.

**-Hailpaw- **A big white-gray tom that loves to pounce and fight in mock battles.

**-Deerpaw-** A very small brown she-cat with white dappling all along her back.

**-Rabbitpaw-** A small, fast brown tom that loves to chase other apprentices. Medicine Cat apprentice.

**-Dragonpaw-** A smooth, sleek black she-cat that's actions are so smooth, that she is called Dragonpaw.

**-Fangpaw-** A medium-sized orange-brown tom.

_**Queens**_

**-Kindlemask-** An orange-brown she-cat with a long tail.

Kits: Frogkit, Featherkit, Fangpaw.  
Mate: Silentwing

_**Kits**_

**-Frogkit- **A small brown tom that loves to hop like a frog.

**-Featherkit-** A little silver-black she-cat with feather-like fur.

_**Elders**_

**-Charredtail-** An old tom that lost his tail when the Great Forest Fire happened, now there is only a little stub.


	2. Chap 1: Dreams and Gatherings

_**Chapter 1**_

Mistpaw looked up into the slowly rising full moon with her vivid green eyes. A young black and silver she-cat called Clawedpaw came up to Mistpaw,  
"What is it Mistpaw?"  
"Nothing really Clawedpaw. I'm just remembering stuff."  
"Ok, well I'll leave you, I'm going to talk to Forestrain for a bit; she called me."  
The young SilverClan apprentice stared into the full moon again, remembering a dream she had a few nights earlier:

_A robin that resembled a odd bird stood in front of the den's entrance.  
Mistpaw came to the mouth of her cave, the robin started speaking,_  
"_Listen closely young Cat, there is a prophecy:_  
The rain shall melt all to stars, as the mist is clawed. The rose will spring with white, shattering the wandering rain, with leaves._"  
The robin, with an expectant look on it's face nodded to Mistpaw.__  
Mistpaw looked confused, and then said:_  
"_Who are you?"_  
"_I am Tornwing, a messenger of StarClan. I'm am as this form, because- Well, that is not important. "  
Mistpaw spoke again,_  
"_Will I ever see or hear of you again?"_  
"_I do not know, but I must leave now, I have some more things to attend to."_

Then, the dream ended.

_Could the robin in the dream really be speaking the truth?  
Could this prophecy be true?_  
Mistpaw was really puzzled.  
"Are you coming in, Mistpaw?" asked her friend, Clawedpaw.  
"Yeah, I'm coming in."  
Once Mistpaw was in the apprentice Den, she asked,  
"So, what did Forestrain want?"  
"Oh" said Clawedpaw, trailing off a bit; "She just wanted to know if we wanted to go to the Great Gather tonight."  
"The Great Gather! That's tonight? Wow that would be a true honor!"  
"So we're going?"  
"Of course! We've never seen any members of any other Clan, well except for that one time when we were on patrol and we saw that FrostClan member… "  
"Yeah…" said Clawedpaw, mystified.  
"I can't wait!"  
"All cats that are going to participate at the Great Gather tonight, please come to High Rock and wait for my orders to go. " said Forestrain, the silver she-cat leader of SilverClan.  
Mistpaw and Clawedpaw looked at each other, and then raced to the High Rock, where the rest of the Clan members that were going to the Great Gather were gathering.  
Forestrain waited for the last few cats to come to the Rock, and then said,  
"Very well, let us go."  
The cats filed out from their protected camp and onto the well-worn path to the Great Gather.  
When they reached the Gathering place Mistpaw and Clawedpaw gasped at what they saw; it was a huge place, surrounded by trees. At the far end of the clearing, exactly opposite of the path they had come off of, was a humongous rock, even bigger then High Rock in the SilverClan camp. The huge rock, which was called the Great Gathering Rock, was at the back of a half-circle pond, where cats of all sizes were drinking.  
Mistpaw was stunned at the amount of cats.  
Soon, a big gray and black cat walked up onto the Great Gathering Rock, observed the group of cats, then said,  
"The monthly Great Gather will now come to order."  
The cats silenced themselves but some young cats still spoke excitedly, and some warriors shushed them.  
"I am Grayrain, the Clan Leader of FrostClan," he continued, "I see that all the Clans are present."  
Suddenly, an angry shout from the crowd sounded,  
"You shouldn't be starting the Great Gather! The Rock is big enough for all the Clan Leaders! They should be all up there, not just you!"  
Grayrain looked a bit annoyed,  
"Fine."  
Soon, four other cats stood up from their little group they had made and approached the Great Rock.  
Then, Wanderrain said,  
"Is there anything anyone else would like to say before we start the main meeting?"  
There were murmurs of "No"'s then, "Then I guess the Great Gather should begin."  
He stepped back and Ravenrain started speaking,  
"I am Ravenrain, the Clan Leader of StormClan. I have some important news that has happened between last moon's Great Gather."  
With a small nod to the new warrior, Ravenrain prepared her to come up,"We have had a new warrior join us, her name is Cleareyes. Please welcome Cleareyes." Cleareyes trotted up to the Rock and bowed to Ravenrain.  
Throughout the crowd, there were hoots of welcome and congratulations.  
Cleareyes walked back down into her little group of cats and started chatting.  
"That is all I have add." Ravenrain said, backing down and off the Rock, and then seating himself down next to it.  
Next, it was WaterClan's Leader, Wanderrain, who spoke,  
"We have had a death, please have a moment to think of Silverclaw an elder of our Clan, he was once a warrior. Let us hope he runs safely in the heavenly HeartsClan."  
There was a moment of silence for Silverclaw, there was a long howl from Wanderrain and he stepped down and sat next to Ravenrain.The next cat that spoke was Firerain, the FlameClan's leader,  
"Kindlemask, one of our she-cats, just had birth to a new litter of kits!"  
Cries of happiness and congratulations rang out through the crowd."That is all."  
She said proudly and stepped down then, sat down attentively next to Wanderrain.  
Next, it was Grayrain; he stood up and began speaking,  
"Hello one and all! We have one new warrior! His name is Greyfur. Now please welcome Greyfur, he was just made a warrior just a quarter-moon ago!" Greyfur stood up and walked up to the Rock and bowed to Grayrain during which there were many cheers.  
Then, he walked back down.  
Now finally, Forestrain came up,  
"Nothing has happened right now to the SilverClan except that four of our apprentices will soon become warriors."  
"So, now we'll have some more time to talk, to converse with each other, then we'll go back to our camps. Is every one OK with that idea?"  
Nods of approval were seen.  
"Ok."  
The five Clan Leaders walked down from the Great Stone.  
Suddenly, there was lots of noise; all the cats had started talking.  
A young orange tom apprentice scampered up to Mistpaw,  
"Hi, I'm Fangpaw! I'm from the FlameClan! Are you an apprentice like me?"  
"Yes. My name is Mistpaw, I'm from the SilverClan.  
"Cool!"  
"Um, yeah."  
Terrestclaw came up to Mistpaw and Fangpaw and started taunting them,  
"Well well well, if it isn't the two apprentices, Mistpaw and Fangpaw. "  
Fangpaw mewed with a snarl,  
"Shut up Terrest_paw_!"  
Mistpaw and Fangpaw snickered and watched as the dark warrior scampered away, cursing with disgust.  
"So, you said you're from the FlameClan?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. What's it like?"  
"Well, we have a really nice Clan Leader…"  
"Firerain?"  
"Yeah she's my mentor!. What's the SilverClan like?"  
"Well, we also have a nice Clan Leader."  
"Isn't her name Forestrain?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool."  
Then a new voice was heard, Clawedpaw's,  
"Hey Mistpaw, what're you doing? Who's this?"  
"I'm talking to Fangpaw. Fangpaw, this is my Den-mate, Clawedpaw."  
"Hi."  
"Hello. Has either of you heard about someone named Tornwing?"  
asked Clawedpaw, acting curious.  
"Tornwing?"  
"Yeah, Tornwing. I heard some cat from the WaterClan talking about something or someone called Tornwing, he sounded a bit scared so…"  
"Nope."  
"Ok. Thanks anyways."  
_Could Clawedpaw be talking about the robin?  
But he couldn't, no warrior would ever be afraid of a puny robin.  
But wait! What about that legend, about the Transspirits.  
Hadn't there been a legend about some spirits that sometimes got tired of living in their body, could Tornwing be a Transspirit?  
But not all of the Transspirits were tired, some were just, just I guess on a mission, like Tornwing!  
But-_  
"Mistpaw? Are you all right?"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
"OK. Well I guess I'll leave you two to talking, I'm going to listen to that WaterClan warrior, maybe I could find more about Tornwing…"  
"Bye Clawedpaw!"  
"See you!"  
"Fangpaw, did you hear anything about Tornwing?"  
"No. Have you?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
Fangpaw looked at Mistpaw, and said,  
"Whatever."  
"Time to go, dawn is coming!"  
All the cats looked up.  
Fangpaw and Mistpaw were startled at the sudden call; the 5 Clan Leaders had called the end of the Great Gather.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll see you next moon I suppose."  
"Yeah, see you Fangpaw."  
"Bye Mistpaw!"  
"See you!"  
All the cats were filing out of the place, going back to their camps.  
Puzzled on the way back to camp, Mistpaw thought about the events at the Great Gather,_  
Tornwing, was he a true robin? But hadn't he mentioned something like: "I'm right now in form of a robin because-"  
Yes! He did, I know it!_  
Mistpaw thought excitedly, _Could Tornwing really be a Transspirit? If he were, what form would he be now? He could be really dangerous, a bear, or something else, whatever._  
They reached the camp, Mistpaw was so tired, she wanted to lie down in the apprentice den immediatly.  
"Are you all right Mistpaw? You seem a bit concerned." It was Goldenstream, Mistpaw's mother,  
"I'm really proud that my little kit has made it to an apprentice, soon you will be a warrior, won't you Mistpaw?"  
"Yes mother."  
"Good. Will you be made a warrior with Clawedpaw and your sister?"  
"Of course, all our training was together so our mentors, Blackfur, Thornmask and Greyclaw, will want us all to be warriors together."  
"That's good."  
"Good night Mistpaw."  
"Wait! Mother? Do you know what a Transspirit is?"  
"A Transspirit? Did you hear about it at the Great Gather?" Goldenstream asked suspiciously.  
"Yes, of course Mother!"  
"Well, it's the spirit of an animal that gets restless of being who she is. Or it could be an animal that was given a special gift, one where he can change his shape when he wants."  
"Thank you Mother"  
"Good night honey."  
"Good night." Mistpaw went to lie down next to Willowpaw, her sister, and Clawedpaw,  
"Good night Willowpaw."  
"Good night Mistpaw."  
"Good night Clawedpaw."  
"Good night Mistpaw."  
"Good night you guys!" said their Den-mate Brackenpaw.  
"Good night Brackenpaw."A shadow came up from the den entrance,  
"If you kits don't be quiet and get to sleep, you might not be able to train tomorrow!"  
"Sorry Shadowclaw." mumbled all the apprentices and took off into the worlds of dreams.


End file.
